


chasing

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - lost and found [1]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "i found some more of those flowers you said you liked."[ lost and found; misuk/wonseok ]





	chasing

There's something about Wonseok that makes misuk want to know him more. Something that urges her to find ways to speak to him and surround herself with his company. She's not quite sure what it is but she knows she's not about to question this newfound freedom to her gift. Since he seems to make her happy enough to blossom sunflowers without realising it. "I found some more of those flowers you said you liked. And they blossom much better now."

 

.

 

"Ah," he drawls and he sounds like he hasn't slept for weeks; that's what one woman told him some weeks ago after asking for directions to a particular aisle despite him clearly not working at the store. The description isn't exactly what he would call pleasant, and the same could be said for how he believes himself to be around others. Though Misuk, for whatever reason, didn't seem to feel that way. "Found?"

 

.

 

"I say found. I wasn't looking. I just happened upon a big field full of them." She rolls her eyes at herself and accompanies the comment with a laugh as she looks at him. "I'll take you some time. Although! You may not need it since I have these magic hands." She wiggles her fingers as if to emphasise the 'magic'. It's not really magic, and it's probably not even what he's bothered about, she realises. But it's also something she enjoys sharing with him. For some reason.

 

.

 

"I'm fine with whichever method you'd prefer," he says, the movement of her fingers coaxing an almost bitter smile from him. But he allows the feeling to wash over him and drain out; it's part of why he enjoys being around Misuk so much, she can make anything - like his own hands, his own 'magic' - less of a dark spot. She stops making it feel like something to be apprehensive about. "They'd look just as beautiful either way," he continues after a moment of silence, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

 

.

 

She looks at him for a moment, eyebrow raised, and then smiles again. Of course he'd be happy with whichever method she preferred. One of the things she's still trying to figure out about Wonseok is how he can be seemingly so easy going, but then still have some kind of tortured aura. "Mhm." She hums as he speaks again, her smile widening in agreement. Placement didn't matter, the flowers  _ were _ beautiful. Wherever they were. "I hope so. Though it does take a certain skill and understanding to make sure you get the bloom  _ just right _ ." It's a half fib, misuk has been doing this accidentally enough times to know it's not as difficult as it sounds.

 

.

 

It's not often that Wonseok doesn't simply go with the flow when it comes to a lot of things attached to Misuk, and with that mindset comes the fact that it isn't very often he disagrees with the things she says. Especially not when said thing has to do with her relationship with soil and the beauty that springs from it. But in this instance... Suspicious might be too strong of a word, but he's feeling some kind of way about what she's telling him. "You must be incredibly talented, then."

 

.

 

She laughs, and eventually shakes her head. "No. Maybe somewhere deep down. But mostly i just cause pretty accidents." And that's true - most of her sunflower incidents are from her being a little too happy to control the earth around her. "Thank you for saying, though." She adds quietly, looking down at her feet for a second. "I'm sure you have it in you too. You don't have to have magic powers to bloom beauty." She points out.

 

.

 

The look he gives her is indescribable, much like the emotional response the words pull from him. He's mostly confused, unsure if they're both still talking about flowers or if she means something else. It's the possibility of something else that crosses his wires, though, the meaning she might be trying to get across that he can't grasp. But maybe it's as simple as her being curious and wanting to know if he does anything special, too. When he replies, he takes the literal path. It's easier for him to deal with, less words and uncertainties involved. "I think that's called gardening with a green thumb, Misuk."

 

.

 

She laughs at his words, nodding. "That's what I meant! Anyone can garden, and make pretty things grow. That's where the skill comes from." She agrees, patting him on the shoulder. When she drops her hand it meets with her other, and she laces her fingers together in front of herself. "Sometimes its nicer to see flowers grow that way." She points out. "You get to care for it and watch it grow, and it's rewarding in the end."

 

.

 

He supposes he understands the appeal of it, getting to see the culmination of all of your hard work, knowing it was you that got it to such a point. Seeing something that might take someone's breath away and knowing that you were part of its creation. But would that feeling lessen so much by being able to do the very same thing on a whim? "You make them sound like children."

 

.

 

She blushes a little after realising how much she's romanticised the whole thing. When it's really just growing plants. She shrugs her shoulders. "They're living things. They need to be watered and fed and cared for just like children do." She points out after a shrug. "Maybe not a tuck it in sort of child but still."

 

.

 

"Only slightly less time consuming then." He doesn't intended for it to sound harsh, and he doesn't  _ think _ that it does - at least not to his own ears, which are used to his often bland and unassuming tone, one that easily lends itself to being misread. "I'll leave it up to you, if you don't mind. I think I like them more from your hands."

 

.

 

She thinks about it, but then also thinks about how time consuming things aren't always  _ so _ bad. Misuk just shrugs. "They don't cry." She says as a bonus, the smile which had faltered for a second returning to her lips. "Really?" Her voice reaches a higher pitch, not too high, just enough to show her genuine happiness. "Then we'll stick to those when you're here." She winks at him, stopping him as they walk to point to the crack in the pavement where one of his flowers was now blooming.

 

.

 

"Hm?" Wonseok might have missed it had she not made it a point to show off the handy work very prettily vandalizing the pavement - as much time as he's spent with her, he hasn't gotten close to feeling like he has a grip on who Misuk is. What he does know is that flowers have a tendency of appearing when the two of them are together, and it isn't always intentional. Being unaware unless she wants him aware circumvents a lot of questions he'd rather not ask.

 

.

 

"Better than a weed." She remarks, although to her weeds are just as much flowers as any other. "And much less effort than babies." She laughs, and begins to walk again. Hands now behind her back as she sets off. She doesn't wait to see if he's following her. "One more block, and then we can turn back on ourselves? Oh maybe we can get some food first?"

 

.

 

He stops and starts after her without comment quite often during their walks, and today isn't the day the habit changes. His gaze does linger on the flower even after she's started to wander away from it, Wonseok following fairly close behind. "Did you not eat before this?"

 

.

 

Misuk shakes her head, turns to face him while walking backwards. "I forgot." She smiles sheepishly, stopping in her tracks until he's back next to her. "If you have other stuff to do I can get food myself, don't worry." She points out, rubbing the back of her neck before continuing to walk properly.

 

.

 

The looming question - food together or food alone - remained unanswered as Wonseok's eyebrows raised, concern coloring his expression once the two of them were able to walk side by side. "How do you forget to eat?" From his experience, such questions phrased so directly generally didn't receive a positive response. It's a lesson that he often forgets around Misuk, learning how to be a less offish person. He tries again. "Was there something you had to attend to?"

 

.

 

Misuk shakes her head in an answer to his second question. She doesn't want to tell him that she forgot simply because she was looking forward to seeing him instead. So she shrugs her shoulders. "I got distracted." She decided, hugging her arms to her chest as they walked. "You don't have to join me." She adds quickly, looking up at him.

 

.

 

His curiosity isn't fully satisfied (not that it ever truly is), but the itch for information about how she skipped breakfast more or less subsides with the answer she gives, so Wonseok chooses to let the matter rest and move on to her proposal instead. "You might find something to be distracted by if I don't."

 

.

 

She laughs softly, rolling her eyes. If only he knew, she added quietly. But that was sorted, then. "There's that nice cafe after this road that we walked past last time." She points out, gently tugging his arm once before letting go and walking ahead.

 

.

 

He remembers. Wonseok tries mapping out the view of the street leading up to the cafe in his head as he stares at the sky. He could just look in front of and around him to see what his mind is trying to recreate, but that's nowhere near as... would fun be the right word? "You don't mind if I only have something to drink, do you?"

 

.

 

She shakes her head, she wouldn't expect him to order something if he wasn't hungry. "That's okay, you do what you like, Wonseok." She grins at him as her walk turns into a steady skip, and she refuses to question why him joining her on this walk and for her food makes her seemingly so pleased.

 

.

 

"Ah," he murmurs to himself as he stopped his walk, an involuntary comment on the prick of  _ something _ that seemed to almost envelop him for a second. Odd. He wouldn't say he's that excited about getting the chance to order a beverage. Was it excitement, or maybe just something in that vein?

 

.

 

She pauses when she realises he's no longer next to her, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?" She asks, arms falling by her side as she waits for him to catch up. Maybe he forgot something too. Maybe he'd just decided against joining her after watching her skip merrily away. She frowns, at herself, as she waits for him to catch up to her.

 

.

 

It couldn't be... slowly, he drops his gaze from the sky above and down to his company, who's gotten ahead of him again. Was it her? It had to have been, there was no one else around. No one else he noticed and focused on long enough to catch something like that from, anyway. His eyes narrow. "How hungry are you?"

 

.

 

She blinks at him for a moment, watching his expression change. She shrugs her shoulders again. "A little, why?" There's a curious tone to her voice as she draws closer to him instead of waiting for him to close the space between them. "I just want to enjoy the sunshine while it's still bright, is all! The quicker we get there the quicker we get out."

 

.

 

It could have been that. She always seems brighter outside, or perhaps that was him projecting an unnatural shine onto her whenever she was in sunlight, but it would have made sense if that was what got her so... happy? If it was her that he'd felt. But when he searches out for that feeling again, Wonseok gets back nothing more than his frustration at himself. "I just... thought you might be very hungry," he explains lamely once she's done speaking.

 

.

 

She laughs at his explanation, her fondness growing once again as she realises she hasn't done anything wrong. "Oh." There's a shrug as she thinks about it. "I am getting that way." She says, patting her stomach as if that was some kind of sign. "Come on slow poke. They'll be serving supper by the time you get there." She grins.

 

.

 

"Right." Wonseok puts the matter of emotions to bed, right there and then, ready to keep at us side until they get to their destination. It may crop up again after he and Misuk have said their goodbyes, but it doesn't make a difference what his mind is occupied by when there's no one around that he's supposed to be entertaining, or at the very least paying some degree of attention to.

 

.

 

Misuk has always tried to approach wonseok with some degree of delicacy. While a huge part of her has always been incredibly curious whether he possessed any kind of powers, the larger more logical part of her had decided long ago, that it just wasn't fair to ask such a thing. Not everyone was as open to it as she was, but in her defence, she could hardly stop it half the time. Today was one of the days where she was more curious than logical, but she would wait for the right time if it came by. She pushed the door to the cafe open once they reached it, waiting for him to step inside

 

.

 

Wonseok stops to look down at Misuk for a moment before wordlessly declining her courteous showcase; he places hand on her shoulder to gently nudge her to walk inside while the hand closest to the door continued to hold it open. She'd be the one choosing their table in the end anyway, it made sense to give her the opportunity of having more time to look.

 

.

 

"A gentleman." She smiles at him, and accepts the gentle nudge to step in the cafe. She greets the waitress who is by the counter with a beaming smile, and turns to wonseok for a moment. "It's pretty in here." She tells him before heading towards a table she's already decided is the one for her.

 

.

 

At her comment, Wonseok decides to have a look around as he follows her once more, stuffing his hands into his pockets as his eyes look over the walls, the furniture, the woman at the counter who he acknowledges with nothing more than a curt nod when their eyes meet. It's a cafe, that's the only conclusion his mind comes to. Maybe the world just looks different through her eyes; it's likely that was the case.

 

.

 

She sits down on the chair at her Chosen table and waits for him to join her, resting her elbows on it and her head in her hands. "I always forget how straight you are." She muses, meaning his entire being of 'don't give away too many emotions', or so she's decided. "Give me a smile, wonseok." She says softly.

 

.

 

He knows that she means he should be the one to smile, and he considers it. But it doesn't pan out very well when he imagines it, so he decides to go in a different direction with her request as he settles into his seat opposite her. "I could tell you a joke, see if that works," he begins, "but you smile enough without my help. It might be a bit of a wasteful exercise."

 

.

 

She hesitates for a moment and then laughs, rolling her eyes playfully at him. There's that odd pang of fondness she holds for him at that point, making her heart beat a little faster. "And you don't need to tell me a joke to make  _ me _ smile. But maybe I should tell you one to get you to smile."

 

.

 

There is a flicker of worry in the back of his mind that he brings to the forefront upon catching his first glimpse of it - the possibility that this might not be such a simple request. Because surely he's smiled at some point, he didn't have must of a reason to try not to. But if she happens to be looking for reassurance... "I'm enjoying myself, if that's what you're worried about."

 

.

 

She doesn't argue, doesn't try to tell him she just likes his smile so would like to see it again, instead she just accepts what he's said as the reason she's asking for it in the first place. "Good." She sits back in her seat, hands resting on her lap while she looks at him. "As long as you're sure, that's all that matters." She offers a small grin and then looks to the waitress who has walked over to ask what they want. She finally settles on a smoothie and soup, and then waits for wonseok to order.

 

.

 

A coffee is all that he asks for before letting his eyes leave both the waitress and Misuk so he could take in the view outside from one of the windows closest to their table. He isn't sure if he'll even touch much of his drink, but even though it wasn't technically a promise, he did say he'd at least order something when he and Misuk got here.

 

.

 

She uses the space of time she has while he's looking outside to really take in his face. The features she's grown to like so much, things she didn't really notice before now. Misuk had never really planned on feeling this fond of him. Their meeting had been accidental and all the times they'd met after that were merely as friends, because she enjoyed his company. But now, she's not sure what it is, not sure why she gets butterflies in her stomach or why her heart beats a little faster when he looks at her a certain way. Or how easy it is to be herself around him. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" She finally asks, looking at the table for a second as she tries to forget her thoughts.

 

.

 

Wonseok easily tears himself away from the world outside to focus on the small slice of it he has seated across from him. "There's only you today." It doesn't take a lot of effort for him to admit to this, it never truly did. Wonseok wouldn't say he's got the most exciting life, certainly not the kind that would sell as a book, but being so forthright about it wasn't something he did often. Or at least not something he did as often with people who weren't Misuk.

 

.

 

"Oh." She smiles at the thought, and thinks about how the rest of her day is set to pan out. She purposely didn't plan anything around her walk with wonseok, too aware of how many excuses she would make to stay outside with him longer than expected. "So I have you all day, technically?" She asks him, returning to her previous spot of resting her chin in her hands. "We could prolong this walk even more, assuming you're sure you're enjoying yourself."

 

.

 

"We could, but I would have thought you had more to do," he doesn't mean anything by it, not really, just that he wouldn't expect anyone to think he'd be capable of entertaining them for that much of a twenty four hour period.

 

.

 

She shakes her head in response to his words. "Nothing that is more attractive than your company." She says honestly. She had some laundry but that's all the rest of her day was bound to be full of. "We can go to the park after if you want? Enjoy the sunshine."

 

.

 

"Sure, I suppose." It sounds like a recipe for drowsiness, if he were to be honest. That and potentially more flowers. Not that he minds either, or the combination of both, but he's certain he'd be even less fun to be around while he was drifting in and out of various levels of sleepiness.

 

.

 

"Yay." She says it, does her usual 'arms in the air followed by a clap' signature move and then she's settling back in her seat, grin from ear to ear as she looks from him to the waitress. She places their drinks on the table and misuk thanks her, grabbing her smoothie and taking a long sip of it. "Sunbathing and I'll make you a daisy chain headband."

 

.

 

Having been around less people than most, saying Misuk was one of a kind in his somewhat limited circle of usuals might not have had the same kick to it the same words would have had with someone who was more of a busybody, but the fact remained. He doesn't pull his gaze away from her even when the waiter comes by the drop off their drinks, and his head tilts slightly at the image she paints in his head. "I thank you in advance, for the headband."

 

.

 

"In advance, you're most welcome. I thank you for the the view." She laughs, and there's a small blush on her cheeks as she takes another sip of her smoothie, looking over at the waitress for a moment. She doesn't speak again until her soup arrives, and doesn't make any attempt to look at him for fear of the blush on her cheeks expanding to the rest of her skin. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She asks him softly, gaze finally returning to him.

**Author's Note:**

> they hang out together for most of the day and she makes him a daisy chain crown; with her head on his lap at one point which he doesn't mind at all. just enjoying the sun while she accidentally grows sunflowers around them.
> 
> afterwards he walks her home and doesn't ask about the sunflowers even though he's very curious about what put her in the mood to grow that many. and she thanks him and probably kisses his cheek and tells him to make sure he messages her when he gets home or else she'll worry. and she's glad he doesn't ask about the flowers cos she doesn't know how she'd be able to explain it.
> 
> his gaze just burns a hole into her after the kiss cheek because that is can be a platonic gesture, but based on some of the shaky evidence collected today, is there some kind of puzzle to be put together? he has this inner debate while telling her he will message her and watching her wordlessly for a moment before saying goodbye and going home.


End file.
